Abominable
by kawaiidragonfoe821
Summary: Summery: An alleged alien body is unearthed during the recovery of prehistoric remains in the Himalayan Mountains, but Mulder & Scully find more then they expected. As always, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The X-Files

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

_Summery: An alleged alien body is unearthed during the recovery of prehistoric remains in the Himalayan Mountains. But what Mulder & Scully find isn't at all what they expected._

Special Agent Dana Scully stirred reluctantly from a dreamless sleep in her seat by the window (which Mulder had been kind enough to offer her) in the cramped coach section of a seven forty seven jet airliner. She looked at her watch & groaned inwardly, it would be six more hours before they were to touch down. Finding her self unable to drift back to sleep, she studied for sleeping form of her partner to the left of her, sound asleep with his head cradled in a pillow he had brought with him ('Never trust the ones they give you on the plane' he had warned her). Muffled notes leaked at random from the head phones over his ears… classic rock (she suspected as much), as she studied him she couldn't help feeling slightly envious of his ability to achieve REM sleep practically anywhere. She rested her head back against her own pillow as she continued to watch him. When he slept, the many layers of protective casing that had accumulated themselves over the years relaxed their hold to reveal the vulnerable, eager, boyish innocence that was the core of his character; the part that no one beyond her ever saw. A soft, enamoring smile crossed Scully's face as she closed her eyes once more, this pretty picture of her long-time partner & close friend being the last thing she saw before drifting off once more.

Mulder was shaken awake by a slight hiccup from the airplane, he looked at his watch, & it was near time for them to arrive. A soft grin made its way across his face as his gaze fell upon the sleeping form Scully; he secretly adored gazing upon her in sleep, all women looked angelic when they slept, but even in sleep Scully had that little something extra he couldn't put his finger on. He felt a gentle shift downward, the plane was beginning to make its decent & he knew that he should wake her, but he couldn't yet being himself to. Acting on an impulse, he reached over & fondly brushed a lock of auburn behind her ear; this action caused her to stir & he mentally kicked him self, momentarily forgetting that she was a light sleeper. "Mulder?" She slurred as she sat upright. "We're about to land." He said softly, as if on cue, they felt a gentle bump & the faint screeching of tires meeting the runway. "So tell me again what it is we're actually doing here?" Scully asked as she stepped off the plane behind Mulder, pulling her coat tighter around her in an attempt to ward off the icy wind. "I got a hot tip that an alien body's been found." Mulder said, his face harboring a huge, boyish grin.


	2. Chapter 2

The X-Files

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

"Mulder, come on. Not _another_ one!" Scully cried indignantly as she followed him into the airport where a small scientist-looking man stood, holding a sign that bore their names. "Dr. Watson I presume." Mulder said as they shook hands. "It's nice to finally meet you… both of you." He said with a wide, eager smile as he shook Scully's hand, holding onto it a second longer then was comfortable for her. "You said that you found the corpse of an extra terrestrial being?" Mulder said as Dr. Watson eagerly ushered them to his waiting SUV.

"It discovered was during an excavation of a mummified Neanderthal man we located when glacier erosion revealed a hidden cave. Now I know that you two probably can't wait to get up there, so I've already arranged a guide & equipment for you at the base camp."

"Snowmobiles? We're taking snowmobiles up there?" Scully said, warily eying the machines. "You're telling me that you've never driven one before?" Mulder said in disbelief. "No, Mulder. Because I value my life & my safety." She rebottled, their guide rolled his eyes at this as he mounted his machine. "Come on, Scully. I promise not to lose you." He said as he gestured behind him, Scully reluctantly climbed on & they were off, following their guide's tracks in the fresh power snow. Mulder threw a huge grin back at her as she clung tightly to his waist to keep from being swept off at the turns. "Shut up, Mulder." She said which only served to make him grin wider.

After what seemed like an eternity (to Scully, anyway, Mulder seemed to be having the time of his life) they arrived at the cave's opening. "I wait for you out here." The guide said as he turned his snowmobile off & lay back against the handlebars with a book in hand. Mulder threw a distracted wave his way as he rushed into the cave. "Oh my god." Scully said as they both shone their flashlights on what seemed to be an honest to goodness alien. "Mulder, how many of these have we chased only to have them end up as hoaxes?" Scully said. "Ten years on the X-Files has taught me to always keep an open mind." Mulder replied, suddenly, they heard a thunderous roar & the high pitched screams of their guide. They ran outside to catch a glimpse of something large & hairy carrying him off. Mulder & Scully looked to each other, too shocked to say anything.


	3. Chapter 3

The X-Files

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!**

"Mulder this is crazy! We don't even know what this thing is!" Scully cried as she tramped along behind him, he was eagerly following the tracks made by the creature & now seeming to be paying any mind to what she was saying. "I have a strong suspicion as to what it is." Mulder replied. "Let me guess… a yeti." Scully said, her utterance caused him to stop in his tracks. "Scully…!" He said adoringly as she faced him with her hands on her hips. "It was obvious, Mulder what you were going to say." "That's what I love best about you, Scully; you can always anticipate my thoughts." "Yeah… well I don't know if that's good or bad for _me_." Scully replied. Mulder opened his mouth to reply when another deep, resounding roar reached their ears, they crept up to an ice cave that was located on a hill; Mulder looked to Scully as he pulled out his gun. "I hope thirty rounds between the two of us will be enough." "Mulder, I don't mean to rain on your parade, but it's going to be dark soon. Don't you think we should wait until first light?" Mulder chewed on this information for a moment before holstering his weapon. "You're right, how foolish of me." He said with a grin, she looked at him in momentary shock, she didn't expect him to repent so easily. "What? I'm working on thinking more rationally, isn't what they said at that dreadful seminar you drug me to last month?" He said as he took out his excavation tools & began to construct bricks out of ice to make an igloo. "Where'd you learn how to do that!" Scully asked in disbelief as she watched him work with surprising efficiency. "From the Discovery Channel." He said, glancing up at her with a grin.

In a little under three hours, the igloo was finally with teamwork. "After you." Mulder said as he gestured to the opening. "It's warmer in here then you'd think." Scully said as she settled into her sleeping bag. "I have an idea of how we can make even _more_ body heat." Mulder said suggestively as he pulled his sleeping bag next to hers. "Good night, Mulder." Scully replied flatly as she turned to face away from him, leaving Mulder to grin in spite of himself.

Scully awoke early that morning feeling pleasantly warm, like she was wrapped in an electric blanket. She awakened fully & soon learned the source of the comfort; Mulder had moved close to her sometime in the night & was now holding her close in the classic 'spoon' position, his head resting in the grove of her collarbone. Her offence at his audacity began to rise, but she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt & tell her self that he had mostly likely gotten chilled & moved close for warmth. Besides, his body heat through her clothes did feel wonderful & it stirred something deep within her heart & soul that she kept locked away for the sake of professionalism; but the lock which kept those feelings for her partner & best friend at bay for so many years had been rusting & weakening for some time now. Feeling the lock on those feelings jimmy made her uncomfortable & she squirmed involuntarily, causing Mulder to awaken. He in turn was mildly surprised when she didn't elbow him in the gut & tell him to get off. "Morning, Scully." He whispered into her ear as he snuggled closer to her, his soft words tickling the fine hairs that resided there. As she lay there, taking comfort in his strong embrace, the words of Cigarette Smoking Man filtered into her head _"You would give your life to save Mulder, but you won't allow yourself to love him."_ Part of the reason was fear that he would swallow her whole & the person she knew herself to be would be lost forever, it was an irrational fear, but a debilitating one all the same; she felt a tear slip down her cheek, she wanted so badly to love him as she knew he loved her. Suddenly, a deafening crash was heard & the roof of their igloo came crashing down upon them.


	4. Chapter 4

The X-Files

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I OWN nothing & CLAIM nothing!

"How in the hell did it know we were in here!" Mulder said as he ushered Scully out of pile of ice & snow, the yeti advanced on them as soon as it caught sight of them. Mulder stepped valiantly in front of Scully & emptied his clip into the creature, but it had little effect, the yeti delivered him a crushing blow with its massive hand & made off with him before Scully could even blink.

Scully followed the yeti's tracks with a sense of urgent determination, when she arrived at the mouth of the cave she stopped to grab the high-powered hunting rifle their guide had brought for bears & mountain lions. Hoping that it would be enough, she ventured into the cave. The yeti took notice of her instantly & charged towards her, she retreated to a vantage point that was level with the monster's head; she took aim with the rifle & fired. The bullets hit their mark, traveling straight through the yeti's ear into its brain. It clamored around the cave for a moment before felling dead on the ground. Scully hopped down & emptied her pistol's clip into its ear just in case before running to Mulder's side. "My hero." He said with painful humor, she smiled in spite of it all as she gently examined him. "Mulder, you're arm appears to be broken in three places & you might very well have a few broken ribs." She said as she located a nearby leg bone of some unknown creature & used it along with her scarf to splint his arm. "I guess you're going to have to drive us back to base on the snowmobile, huh?" He said jokingly, she gave him one of her famous withering looks. "Mulder, after almost eight years together, I would think you'd know me better then that, I radioed for a chopper to pick us up." She replied wryly.

Mulder straightened involuntarily in his hospital bed when Scully walked through the door. "Your doctor is talking about releasing you today as long as you promise to take it easy." She said as she sat on the side of his bed, he smiled wryly. "Well I guess you're going to _have_ to stay with me again." He replied. She rolled her eyes at him as she rose to begin packing his things for him. "Hey, Scully?" He said, his voice dropping intimately, she stopped what she was doing & walked to his bedside. They stood, looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. "I love you." He said; she rolled her eyes again, but instead of giving her famous 'Oh brother' she leaned in close to him & put her hand on his cheek. "I know you do." She said with a sigh as she moved to whisper into his ear. "& so do I."


End file.
